1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring, and more particularly to a device and method for remote monitoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for remote monitoring have been developed to monitor the condition of sleeping infants and other situations such that the situations can be supervised without actual presence in the location. However, continuous monitoring can be inconvenient.